


Let's Make a Deal

by multibean



Series: Joshler PWPs [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abstinence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, FaceFucking, Fisting, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, So much smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: He knew the rules. It should have been black and white, but Tyler was fucking sneaky, and if Josh wasn't so meticulous he'd be able to find a way to get around anything.





	

He could hear footsteps. _Shit._  
He tried to grab the blanket, but it was too late. Josh had opened the door, and he'd seen.  
"Sorry," Tyler apologised hoarsely. He'd done it again.  
Josh squinted. "It's going to take more than that to make up for it."  
Tyler shamefully pulled the blanket over his head and Josh slowly walked over to him, then came and sat down beside him. He pulled the blanket off of him and petted his head, smoothing down Tyler's soft, dark hair.  
"It's okay, baby," he said softly, and then added, "You'll just have to wait for even longer, I'm afraid." He reached out and started to run his fingers along Tyler's neck and towards his chest, deliberately being a tease.  
"I can't," Tyler whimpered. "Nothing beats that size, and doing it myself just isn't the same."  
"Then why do you do it?"  
"Because doing it myself is better than nothing, even if I can't get you to do it for me."  
"Listen," Josh began, taking his babyboy's hand in his. "Let's make a deal. If you don't masturbate for ten days, I'll give you something real special. Something no one else could ever give you."  
"I don't know if I can do that."  
"Actually, scrap that. Two weeks," said Josh. Tyler groaned loudly.  
"Just no chastity belt this time," said Tyler.  
"That's fine, but I need to be able to trust you. I'm gonna have to take that dildo, too - and if there's anything else you have, hand it over."  
Tyler whimpered like a little puppy as he handed Josh his favourite, red-glowing dildo. He knew the reward would be oh-so-worth the two weeks of irritation, frustration and temptation, but it wasn't going to be easy. Oh _no._ For a kinky motherfucker like Tyler Joseph, two weeks of pure abstinence was near impossible.

 

He knew the rules. It should have been black and white, but Tyler was fucking sneaky, and if Josh wasn't so meticulous he'd be able to find a way to get around anything.

1\. _No masturbation - no touching, no sex toys, no lube, no fingering, **NOTHING.**_

2\. _Absolutely no porn whatsoever._

3\. _Dress modestly._

4\. _No complaining._

5\. _If any of these are broken, punishment will ensue. **You have been warned.**_

Josh's dominance was turning him on already and he wasn't even with him. Tyler was less than 3 hours in and all he wanted to do was jerk off. He wanted to retreat to his room and masturbate furiously to his fantasies about Josh. _Josh, Josh, Josh_ was all he could think of, and the more he tried not to think, the harder it became.  
But he had to resist and be a good boy for daddy. Josh was gonna be so good to him after the two weeks of hardship.  
He imagined it now - he imagined Josh pounding away at him, stretching him, brutally fucking him as he moaned and clenched his fists, tears in his eyes, the warmth of the friction inside him. It was to die for and he wanted it. He wanted it _so_ badly. He wanted to be fucked in the face, to deepthroat daddy and to be deepthroated by daddy. He wanted it all.  
He had to stop. As the lust contaminated his focused mind, he gently rested his hand on top of his bulging crotch, about to give in.  
_No,_ he thought, taking his hand away. _No, no, no._ You're going to do what Josh says, and you're going to reap the rewards.  
He felt a small, sticky, damp patch of precum on the front of his boxers, and became fascinated by the fact that the thought of Josh alone was enough to make him leak, no physical contact required.

 

Of course honesty was the best policy.  
No, he hadn't masturbated, watched porn or complained about not being allowed to do these things. Yes, he'd been incredibly horny and came close to giving in almost twenty times. Yes, he knew this was something daddy would want to know.  
"Have you been good?" Josh asked as Tyler stood opposite him. He cupped Tyler's chin and gazed at him fondly. "For me?"  
Tyler nodded. "Yes, daddy."  
"You haven't been touching yourself, have you?"  
Tyler shook his head. "No, daddy."  
Josh smiled. "Good boy. I bet you can't wait for daddy's big reward."  
_Good boy._ Why was that so hot?  
_Just six more days_ , Tyler thought. When Josh noticed him looking rather solemn and needy, he leant forward and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back and allowing Tyler to lean his head on his shoulder.  
He inhaled Josh's musky scent and felt his cock twitch. _Jesus Christ_. Every single one of his features was just too fucking sexy, whether it was the sharp stubble on his jawline or those firm pecs. Even his hair, which had been dyed a very bright yellow colour. Sure, he looked like a walking highlighter, but a sexy walking highlighter.

 

Josh eyed Tyler up and down.  
Tyler bit his lip, butterflies in his stomach, goosebumps all along his slender arms. He'd succeeded. It had been 2 whole weeks and, yes, it had been insanely difficult for him.  
"Have you been doing what I told?" Josh asked.  
Tyler nodded eagerly.  
Josh smiled. "That's my boy. You've done it. 2 weeks... I'm proud of you."  
He petted Tyler's head and Tyler felt himself blushing with pride. He'd pleased his daddy. He deserved his reward.  
"Now," Tyler pleaded, begging for the release. "It's the only thing that's been on my mind... I've been dreaming, fantasising, so close to getting myself off, and I need the release _right now._ No more waiting, please, daddy."  
Josh nodded. "No more waiting, baby."

 

Tyler giggled quietly as Josh tied the knot in the blindfold, tickling the back of his head.  
"Put your hands out in front of you," Josh commanded. He took the two pairs of handcuffs, clicking one cuff around his wrist and the other end around the bedpost, then did the same with his other arm.  
Tyler tugged on them gently. He was attached securely to the bed, with little ability to move his arms. The thrill and anticipation was hardly bearable at this point. All he could hear was Josh's deep, heavy breathing as he ran his smooth hands along his back and towards his ass.  
"Keep going," Tyler mumbled quietly.  
Josh suddenly pinched him sharply and Tyler yelped. "I make the rules," he said. "You just keep quiet and enjoy, baby."  
_Goddammit._  
And just for that, he refused to go any further for a significant while - he rubbed his hands along his partner's hips and gently squeezed his ass cheeks but as soon as he could tell that Tyler was getting excited, he drew away, leaving him whining quietly.  
"2 weeks, daddy."  
Josh leant forward and bit into Tyler's soft ass, causing him to gasp and then laugh lightly. Josh chuckled. "Be patient," he instructed him, before opening the bottle of lube and dousing his hands in it. He tried his best to be as quiet as possible, wanting his every move to be unpredictable and a surprise.  
He ran his wet, slippery fingers down the cleft of his ass, causing excess lube to run down past his sensitive entrance in individual droplets, causing him to shudder.  
"Lie down," Josh said. Tyler obeyed and laid down on his stomach, his arms stretched out infront of him towards the bedposts. He inhaled against the soft pillow. _Josh_. The bed smelled just like Joshua - sexy and sweet, like vanilla and musk.  
Josh poured some more of the lube into the palm of his left hand and rubbed both of his hands together, then spread his babyboy's cheeks apart and allowed the liquid to fall onto his delicate skin, causing Tyler to give a little cry of surprise from the cold sensation.  
He was tempted to beg again, to try to persuade daddy to give him what he wanted _now_ , but of course, "I want" never got him anywhere. He had to comply with Josh's strict discipline as well as his teasing antics.

 

The room smelled exactly how sex should smell. Like sweat, skin-to-skin contact, cologne and the fruity scent of the peach lube.  
Tyler scrunched up his face as Josh pressed his fingers a little deeper. "Is that four?" he asked.  
"Yes. One more. You're doing great, Tyler. Keep still."  
Josh withdrew his slippery fingers, which slid out of Tyler's tight rectum with ease. He made a fist and doused it in lube, while rubbing a little against Tyler's entrance.  
"Are you actually planning on doing it this time?"  
"Of course I am," Josh replied. "As long as you really want me to, baby."  
"I've wanted this for god knows how long."  
Josh spread apart his middle and index fingers on his left hand before pushing them into Tyler, stretching out his entrance before he slowly began to insert his slippery, bumpy fist.  
The reaction was instantaneous. "JESus chriST," he burbled, unable to stop himself from almost yelling as Josh slid over his prostate. He felt it almost everywhere. His thighs, crotch, back, rectum, and even his neck tingled violently as Josh pushed his fist further and further, forcing his warm, tight walls apart and sending the intense pleasure soaring through Tyler's quivering body.  
Fucking hell. How was he so good?  
He was up to his wrist and Tyler was going crazy. He began to thrust his hard fist in and out of him, running his bumpy knuckles over his prostate again and again, until Tyler could hardly bear it.  
"I can't," Tyler whimpered, taking short, shallow breaths. "Joshua. It feels good, daddy."  
Josh was kind of amused by Tyler's slight incoherence and lack of control. "It does, doesn't it, baby?" he said.  
"Ohh, it does. Please. Daddy, please, I can't."  
Josh leant forward as he pleasured him, listening closely to his moans, whines and sighs before whispering in his ear, so close that Tyler felt his warm, tickly breath: "I'm gonna fuck you into submission. You better be ready, because I can't wait to destroy that sweet ass of yours."

 

Tyler frowned as soon as Josh removed his fist, clenching his glutes.  
Josh noticed and said, "Use your glutes."  
Tyler snorted. "That's my line!"  
"Oh, quit your whining," Josh laughed. "Or I'll give you something to whine about."  
"But I like it when you make me whine. Might as well make me scream while you're at it."  
"What are you implying, Tyler?"  
"I'm implying that I need daddy's cock right now and that I feel like I'll go insane without it."  
Josh bit down on Tyler's ass again, before planting kisses all over it, moistening it with his mouth and leaving hickeys. "This is teasing," Tyler grumbled. Josh didn't say a word, and just continued, enjoying the power he had to make his babyboy quiver in anticipation of what was to come.  
Both of their cocks were slick with precum, and Tyler was desperate to wrap his hand around Josh's huge length, have him thrust it inside him, have him shove it down his throat...  
"Turn over."  
"What?" Tyler asked, surprised.  
"Get on your front. Twist the handcuff chains around."  
Tyler obeyed and kneeled on the bed, his movement restricted by the cuffs. He knew what was coming.  
Josh squeezed Tyler's lips and cheeks. "Tender," he muttered before sliding his fingers across his throat. "Absolutely fine." Then he added, "Keep still and let me do the work."  
Tyler nodded, his excitement amplified by the fact that he couldn't see a thing. He opened his mouth and Josh gripped his shoulders before pushing his rock solid manhood into Tyler's mouth, sliding across his warm, wet tongue before slowly easing down his throat.  
Josh knew Tyler was a master at this. He'd never seen a man so skilled, so amazing at deepthroating, especially considering how huge Josh actually was. How he suppressed his gag reflex was a mystery.  
As he pulled back out of Tyler's mouth again, and gripped his babyboy's throat, he heard him give a moan from deep inside him. "Oh, choking now, is it? Kinky bastard. You can't get enough."  
Josh thrusted his cock into Tyler's mouth again, sliding down the upper portion of his throat as he choked him. God, this was dangerous but Tyler trusted him and was enjoying it far too much to want to stop. It was difficult to breathe and he panted whenever Josh pulled out, then held his breath while he entered again, tickling his moist, warm throat and tonsils, keeping his hand securely on his throat, choking him.  
"Oh, fuck," Josh groaned, physically unable to stop the moans as he rammed himself into Tyler's mouth yet again. "You're perfect, baby. Oh, god, you're just so good. Holy fuck, I can't wait to give you what you want."

 

2 weeks of what Tyler would consider to be torture had pretty much been justified.  
"Let's make a deal" had been horrible to hear but Josh knew what was best. He _always_ knew what was best. He was the type of daddy that was worth waiting for.  
"You've earned it," Josh uttered as he got Tyler on his front again, this time on his knees with his pretty little ass in the air.  
"Give it to me."  
"What's the magic word?"  
Tyler hesitated. "Um... please?"  
"Nope."  
"Daddy," said Tyler.  
Josh grinned. "Anything for you, baby."  
He picked up the bottle of fruity lube from the desk before pouring a generous amount into his hand and rubbing it over his cock, then pushing his wet hand into Tyler and moistening up his insides. "That smells fantastic," Tyler commented as Josh rubbed the rest of the thick, jelly-like liquid onto his ass cheeks, giving them a shiny appearance. "It feels nice and cool."  
"I'm happy you're enjoying this, Tyler."  
"Please fuck me," Tyler suddenly asked. "As hard as you can. Harder than you ever have before."  
Josh smirked to himself. "That's no problem at all." He held Tyler's hips, gently grazing his fingernails across his delicate, warm skin as he penetrated him, his huge cock easily gliding into him.  
"Deeper," Tyler demanded. He couldn't get enough.  
Josh pinched his skin. "You don't tell me what to do. But being as I want to anyway, I will." He thrusted further until he bottomed out and Tyler gave a cry of pleasure.  
"It's so good," he gasped as Josh pulled out, then slammed back into him as hard as he could, hitting his prostate and making him cry out loudly. "I want more. Please, harder. Faster. _Please_." So Josh picked up the pace, thrusting with full force as Tyler wailed, the bed creaking beneath them.  
Josh pulled on Tyler's hair as he fucked him, his cock slick with precum and lube as it slid past Tyler's muscular walls, creating warm, tingling friction inside him that was unbearably amazing. It was hard, passionate, rough, headboard-breaking. It was Tyler's reward and he couldn't get enough, basking in the various sensations that soared through every nerve in his body, lapping it up, wanting more, more, more.  
Josh panted, the muscles in his back, thighs and ass aching from the intense thrusting, but he didn't give a shit. His heart pounded with excitement and exhaustion but the pleasure outweighed the pain by 1000. He could go on forever, the addictive bliss clouding his mind as he pounded away at Tyler, too lost in it all to care about anything else in the world.  
Eventually he came inside Tyler, groaning as he filled him up with the warm fluid that spread out inside him, travelling deep into his body. He glanced up and noticed that Tyler, too, had just reached climax and had shot his load all over the bed.  
"Fuck," Tyler gasped. "That was so beautiful, Josh." Then he added, "Sorry about the mess I just made."  
Josh chuckled. "These sheets need washing anyway. They're covered in lube and... other things."  
He pulled out of Tyler and wandered over to him, gently removing his blindfold and his cuffs. He embraced him in his warm arms, holding him, making him feel loved. "You okay?" he whispered.  
Tyler nodded. "I feel so happy. Thank you, daddy."  
Josh handed him his clothes before getting dressed himself, then held his hand out to him. Tyler gripped it and allowed Josh to lead him out of the room and into the living room, where they sat and watched their favourite movie while sipping chamomile tea and eating snacks.  
It was beginning to get dark out, and being so worn out from earlier, Tyler fell asleep.

 

"Let's make a deal."  
"Not another one!" Tyler growled.  
"Yes, another one! Listen up. If you can go for four weeks-"  
"FOUR WEEKS?"  
Josh sighed. "Let me finish. If you go for four weeks - no porn, no masturbating, no skimpy clothing, and no moaning - I will reward you pleasantly." Then he had another idea and added, "And you also have to fix my bed. Man, that was rough."


End file.
